Una triste separacion
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Selene ha decidido unir su vida a Endimyon... sin embargo, eventos adversos haran que ella tome una decision...


El velo de la noche a caído sobre la ciudad, las luces la ciudad se ha encendido y tintinean por todo el firmamento, hace frío y son las 11pm, a lo lejos, se observa la luna, tan blanca como nunca... pero en ella descansa un palacio, el Milenio de Plata, una chica se levanta de sus aposentos y se dirige hacia la terraza del palacio, observa una hermosa galaxia en espiral y mira hacia la Tierra, miles de luces se observa, pero ella sólo ve un lugar en especial: Tokio y se queda absorta por largo rato... pero... ¿Por qué está ella ahí? Su historia es realmente increíble...

Todo empezó cuando Sailor Moon derrotó definitivamente a la Reina Beryl, todas las Sailors estaban presentes cuando eso sucedió, tiempo después, el castillo en la luna se reconstruyó y se celebraban las bodas entre el joven príncipe Endimyon y la princesa Selene, sin embargo, antes de casarse, Luna, una gatita que siempre acompaña a Sailor Moon sacó un holograma

-Dime Selene ¿A quien prefieres? A Darien, Endimyon ó al caballero de la Luna, pero si llegas a escoger a Darien, corre el riesgo de morir, pues él es humano.

El holograma con ellos 3 empezó a girar y Selene detuvo el holograma... el ganador había sido el joven príncipe Endimyon... así fue como los preparativos se hicieron, el día de la boda, Selene lucía radiante, la capilla en la que se casarían estaba en la luna y tenía un tragaluz bellísimo, el sacerdote que los casaría estaba ya presente, así pues, Selene y Endimyon avanzaron hasta el altar, el acto ceremonial comenzó...

-Princesa Selene ¿Aceptas por esposo a Endimyon?

-Acepto-Dijo Selene emocionada

-Príncipe Endimyon, ¿Aceptas por esposa a Selene?

Y justo cuando Endimyon iba a contestar, una sombra maligna salió del sacerdote, no era más que la Reina Beryl disfrazada

-¿Creíste que te salvarías? ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Te mataré!-Y diciendo esto, un rayo de energía salió disparado contra ambos, todos corrieron a salvarlos, la iglesia se derrumbó por completo, cuando por fin salieron de los escombros, todas las Sailors se hallaban en una esfera, la Reina Beryl seguía triunfante, destruyendo todo.

De repente, una Sailor Scout salió de la esfera

-¡No dejaré que hagas más daño! ¡Muere!- Y sacando un báculo invocó el poder de su planeta- Grito mortal...

Todo se destruyó al lado de Beryl, mientras las demás Sailors trataban de ayudar a Endimyon que yacía inconsciente...

-¡No responde!-Dijo una chica de uniforme azul, tomó el pulso-Selene... Endimyon... ha... muerto

-¡Noooo!-Un grito de tristeza se oyó, Setsuna, quien había invocado al Grito Mortal salió definitivamente de la esfera, con lágrimas en los ojos, quien sin pensarlo más decidió sacrificar su vida...

-¡Has matado a la persona que más amo! –Y diciendo esto, invocó todo su poder, las demás Sailors salieron en su ayuda, varias de ellas ya habían caído, sin embargo, al ver Selene lo sucedido decidió tomar su Cristal de Plata

-¡Has matado a mis amigas...!-Dijo entre llantos-¡Cristal Lunar!-Y diciendo esto una inmensa luz lo llenó todo, al terminar aquel resplandor, el Milenio de Plata se hallaba destruido, todas sus amigas estaban sin vida, con el poco poder que tenía, Selene las revivió y todos se encontraban felices, casi todo había regresado a la normalidad, pero quien no podía acordarse de su otra identidad era Endimyon... Pasaron los días y todas revivieron recordando el pasado y su otra identidad, todas vivían en una casa en Tokio, un día, Selene decidió ir a la Tierra para verlas, pero cuando llegó allá, recibió una gran sorpresa...

-¡Selene! ¡Que alegría que te encuentres bien!-Dijeron todas

-Espero que esas teletransportaciones no te agoten tanto-Dijo una chica de cabellos cortos y de color café

Sin embargo, Selene traía noticias de la luna

-Chicas, tengo que quedarme definitivamente allá, no puedo entrar y salir cada vez que lo desee... por el contrario... si Darien viniera conmigo...

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada respecto a Endimyon, todas prepararon sus cosas, pero en ese momento, el timbre sonó: era Darien

-Disculpen ¿Se encuentra Setsuna?-Dijo Darien al ver a Minako

-¿Setsuna? Permíteme-Dijo mientras las demás escondían a Selene

Setsuna salió (ella no recordaba a Selene, pero se hallaba profundamente enamorada de Darien)

Cuando Selene salió de su escondite

-¿Quién era?

-Era... era Darien... vino por Setsuna... ellos dos...

-¿Son novios?-Terminó Selene

-S... si-Dijo Rei

-Rei, por favor acompáñame-Dijo Selene

Ambas salieron y fueron por donde Setsuna y Darien se encontraban, al pasar cerca de ellos, Setsuna saludó a Rei, conocía a Selene pero no sabía cuál era su verdadera personalidad, mucho menos Darien.

Triste por lo acontecido, Selene apuró su viaje definitivo a la Luna, así, Minako, Rei, Amy, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru junto con Selene, realizaron la tele transportación, al llegar a la Luna, todas prometieron visitar a Selene todos los días... desde entonces, Selene pasó a ser la Reina de la Luna, en compañía de su gatita Luna... todas las noches Selene observa la vida feliz que su antiguo amado, Darien lleva con Setsuna, todas las noches ella observa y protege el planeta desde esa hermosa luna que brilla cada noche...

He de agradecer a una compañera de la secundaria el que me diera la idea para este fic, cuando le pregunte el final de Sailor Moon, casi casi me conto algo parecido a esto… pero mas bien, creo que lo saco de su cabeza!!!! Porque el final dista mucho de esto, en fin, quise plasmarlo y aquí esta!!!!

A Vinisa: ¡Hola! Sip, es algo triste! Y bueno sobre Setsuna, tienes razón! Al parece a ella también le llamaba la atención Endymion!!!! Je je los reviews al parecer en dos meses no se presentaron, por el hecho de no ser puna pareja de Darine/Serena o Seiya/Serena!!!! Me alegra el saber que ti si te gusto!!!! Mil gracias por los animos y por las felicitaciones!!!!


End file.
